User talk:Eronth
Help Can someone help me get the image near the bottom of my usepage to display properly? :Nevermind, it was fixed. You asked elsewhere about changing the build link. Unfortunately you can't if you want to use the real skill box template. --Fyren 02:20, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :subst out the template and modify the wikicode on your page. do not like, reference or include joke articles in the main namespace, ever. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 02:26, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Im sorry, im not very good at computers at all. what do you mean by "subst", and if i cant have joke articles on my main page, where can/should i place them?70.130.145.93 18:45, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I'll help ya. We just had an edit conflict XD. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:16, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Ya, I kinda figured Eronth 00:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Moved from User talk:Honorable Sarah You told me to fix my main user page. I don't quite understand what you want me to do, nor do I understand where my stuff is allowed to go. Could you please help me out with it? It would be great if you could. Eronth 00:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I am going to remove the links at least until they look presentable. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:52, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :i ment replace with so the code would be exposed on your page (rather then the templates) and you could modify it properly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:17, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well anyway, Sarah means you should archive your builds. Meaning to create a new link under your userpage, and just copy+paste all the builds to that page. And I have just been double edit-conflicted!! Grr... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) How do I make a user build archive? Eronth 00:23, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :well, copy the text of the page you wish to archive into a page on your user space, thus the build Build:W/Mo Crazy Frenzy Wammo would be coppied to User:eronth/Build:W/Mo Crazy Frenzy Wammo. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:27, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Going to make a link for your skill Just look how I am going to do this, and just rename the end part, "My Builds" or something of that sort. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :All done. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:29, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Thank You Thank you for your help guys, now that I know how to do this I can have much more fun with it. Eronth 00:40, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem with Image:Phantomeer-icon.png Thank you for uploading Image:Phantomeer-icon.png. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the image you have supplied is missing information on its copyright status. The image will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the image. Please add a copyright tag to the image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. 84.13.251.42 05:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :ok, I'm deffinently having trouble with that copywrite template. help? Eronth 22:25, 3 May 2007 (CDT) My sandbox Could you please stop messing with my sandbox? that IP is me -- Zakek Xek 17:49, 11 May 2007 (CDT) : -.- my bad.. kinda looked like sabotage imo Eronth 17:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :: No problem, it's going into something on my new userpage, and when you put it back to an older version, it messed the page up entirely xD (It's in an "unlocked skills" section btw)-- Zakek Xek 17:53, 11 May 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Eronth/Black Finishing Strike *User:Eronth/Return The Favor *User:Eronth/Signet of Night Stalking *User:Eronth/Signet of NightStalking *User:Eronth/Siphon Armor Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:46, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Deletion You tagged some of your pages for deletion. Do you want to have all of your pages and files to be deleted (see ) ? --◄mendel► 21:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooh fancy. Everything except for eronth/sig should be deleted. I'd like to hold on to that for a while. Eronth 22:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Done. As per the section above this one, you realise there's a copy of this data at guildwiki.org? --◄mendel► 23:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC)